1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weatherseals, and more particularly to a vehicular weatherseal having a sufficiently rigid curvilinear polymeric backbone to form a window channel guide along an unsupported length of the weatherseal and more particularly, to a polymeric backbone defining a curvilinear closed end of a glass receiving channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Weatherseals must perform a variety of functions including reducing environmental migration across a sealed interface. In addition to the traditional function of a weatherseal, current vehicular weatherseals may also be subject to further performance demands, such as weight minimization and conforming to complex window geometries.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,343,609, 6,023,888 and 6,070,364 disclose a combination door and window channel seal for sealing between a motor vehicle doorframe and the movable window glass panel. The channel seal is formed of straight channel legs and a straight base interconnected at corners.
The need exists for a weatherseal that can engage the flange of the vehicle as well as perform the required sealing functions, while reducing an overall weight of the weatherseal. The further need exists for a weatherseal that can readily be recycled without excessive cost at the end of the useful life of the vehicle. The need also exists for a weatherseal that can guide a panel, such as a window, along a complex three-dimensional curve. A need exists for a weatherseal that can provide the necessary rigidity and strength without requiring metal reinforcement or continuous engagement with a flange of the vehicle.